


How Sam Found Out

by punkteddybear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Light Swearing, M/M, Making Out, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkteddybear/pseuds/punkteddybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt posted by oops-i-accidentally-destiel on tumblr: "AU fic where teenage Sam is so happy his brother finally made a friend at their 3rd school that year.  Teenage Sam totally oblivious about Dean and his “best friend” until he walks in on them dry humping in the living room one day and instead of Sam thinking, finally, he’s totally shocked and “didn’t even know you liked guys, Dean, what the hell?!”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sam Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“You sure it’s okay?” Cas breathed, pulling away for a second to bite his bottom lip.

“Yeah. Sammy won’t be home for at least another hour, and my dad’s never back before five,” Dean replied as he leaned into Cas for another kiss. “You’re all mine,” he laughed.

Cas didn’t bother replying, as he found his mouth more occupied with other, more important things. However after a few seconds his worry got the best of him and he pulled away again.

“And you’re  _ sure _ no one will come home while-”

“Hey, Cas, if you don’t want to do this just say it,” Dean sighed. He rolled off of Cas and faced him on the side of the bed, trying to ignore the awkward tightness of his jeans.

“It’s not that! Of course I want to do this, you ass.” His nose scrunched up and he unconsciously tilted his head to the side, a habit that Dean found adorable (but would never mention to Cas for fear of embarrassing him). “I just...I’m not out yet. And I know Sam knows already, but him walking in on us would just be weird.” Two identical red spots had started to grow on the apples of Cas’ cheeks as he spoke.

“Look, I promise that nobody will come home. And even if they do, I’ll hear the door open. Trust me. You know I’d never lie to you,” Dean grinned, the smile reaching his emerald eyes and making his freckles seem all the more devilish.

“You’ve lied to me on many occasions Dean. In fact, the first time you met me, you lied to me.”

“Come on, just...trust me. Okay?” He pleaded, putting his face within inches of his boyfriend’s.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Okay. But don’t blame me when Sam starts asking about the birds and the bees after he walks in on us,” he stuck his tongue out and kissed Dean’s nose.

“Cas, he’s fourteen, not six. Give the kid some credit. Besides, he has me as his big brother. The kid knew how to pick up a girl in four minutes by the time he was ten.”

Cas rolled his eyes again, but just leaned up to gently catch Dean’s lips between his teeth.

…

Sam trudged home, the textbooks in his backpack making the worn straps tug painfully at his shoulders. He had left school earlier than usual due to the beginnings of a headache beginning to creep in at the temples, wanting to get home and sleep it off as soon as possible. He knew Dean would be home; the high school got out almost an hour and a half earlier than the middle school, meaning even if Dean didn’t skip the rest of his classes after lunch, he’d still be home before Sam.

Having arrived at the house, Sam quietly walked up the creaky front stairs and slid his key into the lock, turning it almost soundlessly. If Dean was taking a nap, the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up.

He managed to make it into the kitchen without a noise. When he found no trace of the teen sprawled across the couch watching TV or making himself a “snack” in the kitchen, Sam assumed he was asleep in their room. He tiptoed across the old wooden floors, and then stopped at the closed bedroom door, raising a hand to knock quietly at the door.

“Dean?” He whispered. “You awake?”

He vaguely heard fabric rustling and the sound of breathing, so he carefully pushed open the door...and let his jaw fall open. On his brother’s bed were Dean and his best friend Castiel in the middle of an apparently very intense makeout session.

“Dean, what the hell?” He exclaimed, eyes wide open.

His brother turned from his position on top of Castiel, his eyes open even wider than Sam’s. “Sam! Fuck, what are you doing home?”

Sam couldn’t answer, instead just staring at his half naked brother and apparently more than best friend.

“I thought you said he wouldn’t be home for another hour?” Cas accused, his face immediately turning scarlet.

“He usually is, I don’t know...Sam what the fuck?” Dean stammered, rummaging around for his shirt and trying to hide the obvious bulge in his pants.

“I...thought you liked girls?” Sam managed to choke out.

The couple on the bed froze. “You mean you don’t know?” Cas questioned, cocking his head.

“Know what?”

“That me and Cas are dating, obviously.” Dean cut in. “Seriously, how dense are you? The holding hands, the occasional kisses, the going out on dates…”

“I just thought you were really good friends!” Sam spluttered. “And I didn’t think they were dates,” he added as an afterthought.

“Does this look like friends to you?” Dean swept his arm at the scene on the bed.

“Well no, but-”

“We thought you knew!”

“Well obviously I didn’t,” Sam muttered.

His brother picked up on the drop in mood. “Is...are you okay with this?” He asked nervously.

Sam’s head snapped up. “Of course I am! It’s just surprising. Am I allowed to be a little shocked at walking in on my brother and his best friend practically fucking?”

“Fair enough,” Dean grinned, smoothing down his tousled hair.

“Can you not tell anyone? Please?” Cas piped up, still slightly pinned underneath Dean. “I’m not out yet.”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Sam assured him. “Won’t tell a soul.”

“Thank you.” Cas smiled gratefully.

There were a few long seconds of silence until Dean cleared his throat. “Um...Sam, d’you think you could maybe...leave? So…y’know.”

Sam immediately turned beet red, nodded, and practically sprinted into the living room. Soon the TV was on, the volume high enough to block the sound from the bedroom.

Dean got up to close the door, then strode over to Cas, straddling him again. “Where were we?” He questioned, pulling off his shirt.

“I believe you had your hand down my pants,” Castiel replied smugly, pulling Dean’s face down to meet his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I might do a little continuation of this, possibly including Sam's headache (I like making him suffer) and hopefully with some more Destiel? Let me know what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
